In recent years, memory systems including a nonvolatile memory are widely used.
As one type of the memory systems, a solid state drive (SSD) including a NAND flash memory is known. SSD is used as a main storage of various computing devices.
Recently, in order to improve the performance of SSD, increasing a command handling function used to handle commands from a host is required.
Therefore, a memory system which can efficiently handle each command from a host is desired.